The Un-Official Commander Shepard Playlist
by I'Like'Cheetos
Summary: Mass Effect Writers Block? Eager to see not much that will satisfy your quickie Shepard/OTP pairing high that you are currently on? Are you dead board out of your mind and have absolutely nothing else do? Sit back and enjoy me spending WAY too much time on a mundane and silly little music list that I shamelessly deemed proper for such an outstanding and life changing game as this!


I have been really into Mass Effect lately, and you know that when you start, you just don't stop and the fan person in you is just like GET FEELS OUT NOW. So, to settle my nerves for the time being I compiled an Unofficial Playlist for Commander Shepard.

This is a playlist that, somewhat, explains Commander Shepard's Journey from beginning to end.

With that being said, this works for any male/femshep, and We should NEVER discriminate on who anyone's Shepard falls in love with (if they fall in love at all).

Some of this list is protest music, some of it is rock, some of it is glam, rap, some of it(#2)is kinda silly, but its all in the lyrics.

Speaking of Lyrics... **I OWN NOTHING. NONE. NADA. ZIPPO. YOU HEAR?** I have given proper credit where credit is due, so don't you dare sue me.

Mass Effect belongs to Bioware (Not that EA bullsh*t)

All in all this just mainly for people who want to write fanfiction and have a writers block like me. Maybe these songs may just come in handy for you and knock your brain a little bit.

Here you go!

**O.o**

The Unofficial Commander Shepard's Playlist

**1. "Carry On My Wayward Son" - Kansas  
><strong>_- The start of Mass Effect - "Just Another routine mission" -_

"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,  
>Just to get a glimpse behind this illusion,<br>I was soaring ever higher,  
>But I flew too high.<p>

Through my eyes I see I still was a blind man,  
>Through my mind I think I still was a mad man,<br>I hear the voices when I'm dreaming,  
>I can hear them say..."<p>

Carry On My Wayward Son,  
>There'll be peace when you are done.<br>Lay your weary head to Rest,  
>Don't you cry no more."<p>

_O.o.O_

**2. "Space Cowboys" - N'Sync**  
><em>- Meeting  Recruiting Aliens -**  
><strong>_

"Everybody's talkin' about Jeruseleam  
>Is this the beginning or the beginning of the end?<br>Well, I've got other thoughts, my friend.

We don't need all these prophesies,  
>telling us what's a sign, what's a sign,<br>Cause paranoia ain't the way to live your life from day to day,  
>So leave your doubts and fears behind.<p>

Don't be afraid at all  
>Cause up in outer space there's no gravity to fall.<br>Put your mind and body to the test,  
>Cuz up in outer space is like the Wild, Wild West."<p>

_O.o.O_

**3. "They Say" - Scars on Broadway**  
><em>- Confirming the Reapers Return -<strong><br>**_

"There's a prison that's gone  
>But the fear live's on,<br>I watched you walking on the dotted line.  
>Maybe you won't see what's in front of me,<br>Maybe you won't stand the test of time.

For we live in sin, For we will win,  
>Watched the president kiss his family.<br>For we live in sin, For we will win,  
>I watched the president f*ck society!<p>

If you were me, would you defend,  
>The given rights to all of men?<br>Let's f*ck the world with all it's trend,  
>They say it's all about to end."<p>

_O.o.O_

**4. "Madness" - Muse**  
><em>- Love Interest(if any) -<em>

"And now I need to know if this is real love.  
>Or is it just madness keeping us afloat.<br>And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had  
>Like some kind of madness that was taking control.<p>

And now I've finally see the light.  
>And now I finally realized,<br>What you mean.

But now I've finally seen the end,  
>And I'm not expecting you to care.<br>But I've finally seen the light.  
>I've finally realized<br>I need your love."

_O.o.O_

**5. "Toxicity" - System of a Down**  
><em>- Battle against Seren -<em>

"Eating sees is a pastime activity,  
>The toxicity of our city, of our city.<p>

Now, what do you owe the world?  
>How do you own disorder, disorder.<br>Now, somewhere between the sacred silence,  
>Sacred silence and sleep!<br>Somewhere, between the sacred silence and sleep.  
>Disorder!<br>Disorder!  
>Disorder!<p>

When I became the sun,  
>I shone the life into the man's hearts.<br>When I became the sun,  
>I shone the life into the man's hearts!"<p>

_O.o.O_

**6. "Don't Fear The Reaper" - Blue Oyster Cult**  
><em>- End Mass Effect With the Reaper Threat - Ahh yes, "Reapers…" -<em>

_(This should be self explanatory, but I'll go ahead and do this one anyway)_

"All our times have gone,  
>Here but now they're gone.<p>

Seasons don't fear the reaper.  
>Nor do the wind, the sun, the rain.<p>

Don't fear the reaper.  
>Come on baby...<br>Don't fear the reaper.  
>Baby take my hand...<br>Don't fear the reaper.  
>We'll be able to fly...<br>Don't fear the reaper.

Baby I'm your (wo)man."

_O.o.O.o.O_

**7. "Sail" - Awolnation**  
><em>- Start Mass Effect 2 - Ship is lost  Shepard Dies -_

"This is how and angel dies.  
>I blame it on my Own supplies.<br>Blame it on my A.D.D baby.

Sail!

Maybe I should cry for help.  
>Maybe I should kill myself.<br>Blame it on my A.D.D baby.

Sail!

Maybe I'm a different breed.  
>Maybe I'm not listening<br>Blame it on my A.D.D. baby.

Sail!"

_O.o.O_

**8. "Rebirthing" - Skillet**  
><em>- Project Lazarus Complete -<em>

"I lie here lifeless,  
>In this cocoon.<br>Shedding the skin cause,  
>I'm ready to!<p>

I wanna break out!  
>I found a way out!<br>I don't believe that it's gotta be this way.  
>The worst is,<br>The waiting.  
>In this womb I'm suffocating!<p>

Feel your presence,  
>Filling up my lungs with oxygen.<br>I take you in.  
>I died.<p>

Rebirthing now!  
>I wanna live my life, wanna live for you and me!<br>Breathe for the first time now.  
>I came alive somehow!<br>Rebirthing now!  
>I wanna live my life, give you everything!<br>Breathe for the first time now.  
>I came alive somehow!"<p>

_O.o.O_

**9. "Savior" - Skillet**  
><em>- Meet The Illusive Man  Shepard's return becomes clear -_

"I'm everything you ever wanted.  
>I am the one whose haunting you.<br>I am the eyes inside of you,  
>Stare back at you.<p>

It's time to redefine,  
>You deophobic mind.<br>Don't hesitate,  
>No escape,<br>The secrets on the inside.

What you got  
>What you want<br>What you need!  
>Gonna be your Savior!<br>Everything's gonna crash and break!

Your Savior!"

_O.o.O_

**10. "Sweet Sacrifice" - Evanescence**  
><em>- Sacrificing hatred for Cerberus for greater good. -<em>

"It's true,  
>We're all a a little insane.<br>But oh, so clear,  
>Now that I'm unchained.<p>

Fear is only in our minds!  
>Taking over all the time!<br>Fear is only in our minds!  
>And it's taking over all the time!<p>

You poor, sweet innocent thing,  
>Dry your eyes,<br>and testify.  
>You know you live to break me,<br>Don't deny,  
>Sweet sacrifice."<p>

_O.o.O_

**11. "To the Wolves" - Anberlin**  
><em>- Shepard loses love(if any) and allies because of Cerberus -<em>

"You wanna put two in my chest.  
>I wanna be the one in your head.<br>In your head.  
>(Betrayer) You say you love me but cast the first stone.<br>(Betrayer) You left me outnumbered to the wolves alone.

To the Wolves - You left me to the Wolves!  
>Thought it was me and you against the world.<br>But you left me to the wolves.

Who needs enemies when we we've got friends,  
>Who needs enemies when we've got friends like you?<br>Who needs enemies when we've got friends,  
>Who needs enemies when we've got friends like you?"<p>

_O.o.O_

**12. "Come With Me Now" - Kongos  
><strong>_- Recruits team for Suicide Mission -_

"I think with my heart, move with my head.  
>I open my mouth and it's something I've read.<br>I've stood at the door before, I'm told,  
>But apart of me knows I'm growing too old.<p>

Confused what I thought with something I felt,  
>Confuse what I feel with something that's real.<br>I tried to sell my soul last night,  
>Funny, he wouldn't even take a bite.<p>

Whoa, Come with me now!  
>I'm gonna take you down!<br>Whoa, Come with me now!  
>I'm gonna show you how!"<p>

_O.o.O_

**13. "No Light, No Light" - Floance and the Machine**  
><em>- (New)Love interest(if any) -<em>

_(If you notice, this is a great contrast with the first romance song if you romance more than one person)_

"You are the hole in my head,  
>You are the space in my bed,<br>You are the silence in between,  
>What I thought and what I said.<p>

No light, no light,  
>I'n your bright blue eyes.<br>I never knew daylight was so violent.  
>A revelation in the light of day.<br>You can't change what stays and what fades away.

You want a revelation,  
>You want a get it right.<br>But it's a conversation,  
>I just can't have tonight.<br>You want a revelation,  
>Some kind of revolution,<br>You want a revelation.

Would you leave me,  
>If I told you what I've done?<br>Would you leave me,  
>If I told you what I've become.<br>'Cause it's so easy,  
>To say it to a crowd,<br>But it's so hard, my love,  
>To say it to you out loud!"<p>

_O.o.O_

_**14. "What You Want" - Evanescence**  
>- Suicide Mission  Screw over Illusive Man -_

"Do what you, what you want,  
>Your worlds closing in on you now.<br>Stand and face the unknown!  
>(Got to remember who you really are)<p>

Every heart in my hands  
>Like a pale reflection.<p>

Do what you, what you want,  
>You don't have to lay your life down.<br>Do what you, what you want,  
>'Till you find what you're looking for!<br>(Got to remember who you really are!)

But Every hour slipping by  
>Screams that I have failed you!<p>

Hello, Hello, remember me,  
>I'm everything you can't control.<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe we can break though!"<p>

_O.o.O_

**15. "The Unforgiven" - Metallica**  
><em>- End Mass Effect 2  Shepard gets grounded -_

"They dedicate their lives,  
>To running all of his.<br>He tries to please them all,  
>The bitter man he is.<p>

Throughout his life the same,  
>He's battles constantly.<br>This fight he cannot win.  
>A tired man they see no longer cares.<p>

What I've felt,  
>What I've known.<br>Never shined though what I've shown.  
>Never be,<br>Never see,  
>Won't see what might have been.<p>

Never free,  
>Never me,<br>So I dub thee Unforgiven."

_O.o.O.O_

**16. "Skyfall" - Adele**  
><em>- Start Mass Effect 3 - Earth falls to pieces -<em>

"This is the end,  
>Hold you breath and count to ten.<br>Feel the Earth move and then,  
>Hear my heart burst again.<p>

This is the end.  
>I've drowned and dreamed this moment.<br>Though overdue, I owe them.  
>Swept away I'm stolen.<p>

Let the Skyfall  
>When it crumbles,<br>We will stand tall  
>Face it all together.<p>

Where you go I go,  
>What you see I see,<br>I know I'd never me  
>Without the security,<br>Of your loving arms,  
>To keep me from harm.<p>

Put your hand in my hand,  
>And we'll stand!"<p>

_O.o.O_

**17. "Question!" - System of a Down**  
><em>- Shepard doubts themselves, doubts their chances of surviving this -<em>

"Sweet berries ready for two ghosts are no different than you.  
>Ghosts are now waiting for you.<br>Are you...  
>Dreaming? Dreaming the night? Dreaming all night?<p>

Do we!  
>Do we know!<br>Where we fly?  
>When we go!<br>Do we die?

Do we!  
>Do we know!<br>Where we fly?  
>When we go!<p>

Do we die?"

_O.o.O_

**18. "Unity" - Shinedown**  
><em>- Reconnecting with comrades old and new -<em>_  
><em>

"I've seen a million miles,  
>I've met a million faces.<br>Took all I knew,  
>To reach out to places.<br>And I'd do it again,  
>If it brings me back to you.<p>

So have you ever been caught,  
>in a sea of despair?<br>And your moment of truth,  
>Is the day that you say "I'm not scared."<p>

If I told you you're not alone,  
>And I show you,<br>This is where you belong.

Put your hands in the air,  
>If you hear me out there!<br>I've been looking for you day and night.  
>Shine a light in the dark,<br>Let me see where you are.  
>'Cause I'm not gonna leave you behind!"<p>

_O.o.O_

**19. "If Today Was Your Last Day" - Nickleback**  
><em>- The Citadel dlc -<em>

"If today was your last day,  
>And tomorrow was too late.<br>Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
>Would you live each moment like your last?<br>Leave old pictures in the past,  
>Donate every dime you have?<br>Would you call old friends you never see?  
>Reminisce old memories.<br>Would you forgive your enemies?  
>Would you find what you're dreaming of?<br>Swear up and down to God above,  
>That you'll finally fall in love?<br>If today was your last day.

If today was your last day,  
>Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart?<br>You know it's never too late to shoot for the stars.  
>Regardless of who you are.<br>So whatever it takes,  
>'Cause you can't rewind this moment in this life.<br>Let nothing stand in your way.  
>'Cause the hands of time are never on your side."<p>

_O.o.O_

**20. "On My Own" - Ashes Remain  
><strong>_- Shepard creates a never breaking bond with these people -_

"Break me out.  
>Come and find me in the dark now.<br>Everyday I find myself breaking down.  
>I don't wanna fight alone anymore.<br>Bring me out!  
>From the Poison of my pride.<br>My God!  
>I need hope I can't deny.<br>In the end I'm realizing,  
>I was never meant to fight on my own.<p>

I don't wanna be incomplete.  
>I remember what you said to me.<br>I don't have to fight alone."

_O.o.O_

**21. "War" - Poets of the Fall  
><strong>_- That moment on the battlefield Shepard says goodbye to their true love(if any) -_

_(YES! These are actually the lyrics. Can you believe that?!)_

"Do you remember standing on that broken field.  
>White crippled wings beating the sky.<br>The harbingers of war with their nature revealed,  
>And our chances flowing by.<p>

If I can let that memory heal,  
>I will remember you with me on that field.<p>

When I thought I fought this war alone,  
>You were there by my side on the frontline.<br>When I thought that I fought without a cause,  
>You gave me a reason to try."<p>

When I thought that I fought this war alone."

_O.o.O_

**22. "I'm Not Afraid" - Eminem**  
><em>- That last run to headbutt that Motherf*cking Reaper! -<br>_

"I'm not afraid,  
>To take a stand.<br>Everybody.  
>Come and take my hand.<br>We'll walk together, though the storm.  
>Whatever weather, cold or warm.<br>Just letting you know,  
>You're not alone.<p>

Holler if you feel like you've been down the same road.

And I just can't keep living this way.  
>So starting today, I'm breaking out of this cage.<br>I'm standing up, I'ma face my demons.  
>I'm manning up, I'ma hold my ground.<br>I've had enough, now I'm so fed up!  
>Time to put my life together right now!"<p>

_O.o.O_

**23. "The Man Who Sold the World" - David Bowie**  
><em>- The Illusive Man finally realizes and breaks the Reapers hold on him -<em>

"We passed upon the stair,  
>We spoke of was and when.<br>Although I wasn't there,  
>He said I was his friend.<p>

Which gave us some surprise,  
>I spoke into his eyes,<p>

I thought you died alone.  
>A long, long time ago.<p>

I laughed and shook his hand,  
>And made my way back home.<br>I searched for for form and land,  
>For years and years I roamed.<p>

I gazed a gazely stare, at all the millions here,  
>We must have died alone.<p>

A long, long time ago.

Oh no. Not me.  
>I never lost control.<br>You're face, to face,  
>With the man who sold the world."<p>

_O.o.O_

**24. "Across the Universe" - The Beatles (recommend Fiona Apple)**  
><em>- Shepard and Anderson sitting together -<em>

"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
>They slither while they pass, they slip away, Across the universe.<br>Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting though my opened mind.  
>Possessing and caressing me.<p>

Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
>They call me on and on across the universe.<br>Thoughts mender like a restless wind inside a letter box,  
>They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe.<p>

Sounds of laughter, shades of life are ringing though my open ears.  
>Enticing and inviting me.<br>Limitless undying love which shines around me like a million suns.  
>It calls me on and on,<p>

Across the universe.

Jai Garu Deva

Om.

Nothing's gonna change my world."

**O.o**

Okay. That's my list. This took way longer than I thought. Wow. I invested a surprisingly amount of time in it, and it was not intentional. But, never the less I am proud. I hope this helped you in anyway, if you needed it. I hope I entertained you in any way. If this was boring to you, I am also sorry. I just made this list on a whim, and thought I would share it with you guys.

You can find this playlist on spotify. I made it under the same name, and keep it when I, myself, need some inspiration, or if I need to calm myself the hell down, Mass Effect wise.

So I just used all of the big game mile stones on this playlist. I just wanted to tell the whole story, not each and every quest. This would never end if I did that.

With that being said, I may make a playlist of songs that I feel appropriate for each team member...? That sounds interesting, but for people who are interested, I am not making promises.

Now, When it came to the ending, I thought that, the moment with Anderson was appropriate. Not everyone's Shepard dies in the end. I, myself go that extra mile to get that life saving breath at the very end before the game closes. I didn't want to put a dead Shepard ending, because everyone's personal endings are different. (I know mine is.)

Anyway. That's it for now. ^_^

I.L.C.


End file.
